The present invention relates generally to a method of and system for removing sewage from a plurality of sewage sources, and more particularly to on-site sewage removal wherein sewage is collected from the holding tanks of a plurality of campers at a campground, and transported to a remote septic system for emptying.
The typical large campground for mobile homes, campers, trailers and the like, includes a local septic system permitting campers to dispose of accumulated sewate. Smaller campgrounds, however, do not have their own septic system. The campers must, from time to time, transport the homes or units to a designated area, e.g., remote septic system, for dumping sewage. Since the camper must tear down his jacks and awnings in order to move to the sewage dumping area, the camper is apt to not return to the smaller campground, that is, the camper will probably go to a campground providing sewage disposal facilities.
It is generally impossible for the small campground owner to provide sewage disposal facilities to campers due to the high costs involved and zoning problems. The small campground owner is therefore at a competitive disadvantage, and substantial revenues are lost each year for this reason. A need presently exists for providing sewage disposal capability to campgrounds that are not equipped with on-site septic systems.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved sewage disposal system for campgrounds.
Another object of the invention is to provide sewage disposal for campgrounds that do not have their own sewage disposal system.
Still another object of the invention is to provide sewage disposal capability at campgrounds, wherein sewage is evacuated from mobile homes, campers, trailers and the like, without the requirement of relocation.